Sunflowers and Elevators
by MissBootjah
Summary: Bellarke secret valentine oneshot. Modern AU. Octavia has a flowershop. Bellamy helping out, does the deliveries on Valentine's Day but what he hadn't anticipated was Clarke Griffin, sunflowers and a broken elevator


**This was what I had written for the Bellarke Secret Valentine. Just something sweet :)**

* * *

**Sunflowers and Elevators**

"BUZZ! BUZZ"

"I'm coming," Clarke yelled while she jumped up from the couch to see who kept impatiently pressing her doorbell. She wasn't expecting company and she suspected most of her friends to be otherwise occupied on Valentine's Day. She had threatened them all if they disturbed her during her studying that weekend.

"Clarke Griffin?"

"Do I know you?" Clarke looked in surprise at the handsome guy on her doorstep. His dark curls were tousled and he looked like he was in a hurry. He barely paid attention to her even though he appeared to know who she was and she wondered what was going on. Guys like that didn't show up on her door often.

"Nope, I have a delivery for you," he handed her a bouquet of beautiful sunflowers and she looked at them in surprise.

"Uhm no. I don't want them. Take them back," she immediately told him. She looked down at the sunflowers and the decorative flowers in between. She didn't even need to check the card to know who they were from. There was only one person that could have it wrong so badly.

"Do I look like a take back service? If you don't like them, you can throw them away for all I care but don't bother me with it." She looked up in surprise at his rude remark but responded anyway.

"I really can't have these in my house. I don't care what you do with them but please just take them away from me!" Her words fell on deaf man ears.

"Look Princess, there are people actually happy with their flowers and they're expecting their delivery today, so sorry if your disappointment because your boyfriend chose the wrong flowers isn't my priority." He turned around and he could hear her cuss before he walked back to the elevator. He had too many deliveries today to worry about a spoiled little girl that was unhappy with what she got.

Unfortunately for him said "spoiled" girl appeared to be very stubborn as well. Right before the doors closed she walked in and he saw them close behind them, locking them in the confined space for at least the next five floors. He remained silent, refusing to speak to the girl and looking straight at the door.

"I'll just put them back in the truck and you can give them to whomever you want, I really don't care," she tried once more and he had to scoff at her attempt. What was her deal anyway? He didn't see anything wrong with sunflowers. Sure they weren't typical Valentine flowers but still, at least she got flowers.

He turned towards her, trying to think of a way that this girl would understand there was no way he was going to return one stupid bouquet of flowers after all the deliveries that were still waiting on him. That was not his job, hell, this wasn't his job either. The words were lost however when a shock came through the elevator, It came to an immediate stop and the girl stumbled to the side. He quickly grabbed her arm before she could fall down and she fell against his chest in the process. The flowers fell on the ground but neither of them even noticed.

"Thanks," she murmured and quickly pulled away from him. She noticed how the elevator wasn't moving and the doors didn't open. "Oh come on! Not again!" she exclaimed and hit her fist against the door.

"We're stuck," he said and she rolled her eyes at him.

"How perceptive of you. They need to fix this thing; this is the third time this month!" Clarke gave a kick to the door before she slid down the door and sat on the ground in annoyance. "You should probably use the emergency button. Maintenance should know how to fix this by now."

"How long will that take?" he asked her while he pressed the button. He really did have more places to be that day. Octavia would kill him if he didn't finish his rounds.

"I don't know, it varies. It took them a couple of hours the first time but I think they solved it in an hour last time. Let's hope they hurry up this time."

He sat down opposite of her in defeat. "I really don't have time for this today," he muttered. He grabbed his cell phone but noticed he didn't have any reception here. Great.

"Well don't act like I'm happy about it. I may not be working but I was using this day to study for a final on Monday."

For the first time that day he really looked at her. She looked cute all frustrated, her hair up in one of those messy buns like he had seen Octavia do while studying plenty of times as well. "Look Clarke, don't take this the wrong way but I really don't care about your finals right now. I need these guys to fix this elevator soon so I can finish my job and be anywhere but near flowers."

"Wow you really are great with customers aren't you-?" Clarke sarcastically asked, keeping the end of her question open. She realized she had actually no idea with who she was locked in that elevator while he did know her name.

"Bellamy," he told her when he realized what she was fishing at, "And no, normally I'm great with them. I just don't have time for more complications today."

"You know no one is forcing you to do this job right," she commented. If he disliked his job so much, why not find something else, she knew jobs could be hard to come by but surely there must be anything different available than a delivery guy for flowers.

"That's what you think. You haven't met my sister," Bellamy muttered. Even after all those years he was still willing to do everything for her.

"Your sister is your boss? I don't have siblings but that must be rough," she tried to sympathize. If she was going to be stuck with this guy for the following -she didn't know how many- hours they better made sure they didn't want to murder each other.

"She's not my boss. She manages the shop but apparently her normal delivery boy got sick on the busiest day of the year so of course the big brother gets to help out," realizing it sounded like he was complaining about her he quickly corrected, "Not that I mind, I'm proud that she is managing the shop. I'm just really not a flower kind of guy."

"You don't say," she said, but a smile was on her face after the story. "Still you sound like a good brother. A horrible flower deliverer, but a good brother nonetheless."

"Well I can't help it that you're a horrible customer," Bellamy joked back and she rolled her eyes in reply.

"I'm not. It's just that I'm- ACHOO-." Well that was a perfect timing. "Allergic," she finished. It was mostly sneezing, it only got worse if she stayed near them for a long time but it still wasn't pleasant. "Sunflowers are the worst apparently so I can't have them in my house. Being locked with them in an elevator isn't the best idea either," she quickly added. Just her luck.

"What kind of boyfriend would gift you flowers you're allergic for?" Bellamy asked incredulous.

"The kind of boyfriend that I broke up with." She leaned over to the bouquet of flowers to find the card included and check her suspicion. "Yep. Just a tip Bellamy, if you're trying to get a girl to take you back, don't gift them flowers they repeatedly told you they were allergic for."

"Really? So this guy is literally making you sick."

She chuckled at that, "I guess he is. Well that makes it a lot easier to explain why we're never ever getting back together."

"Like ever?" He winced when he heard his own words but couldn't help smile at the loud laugh Clarke let out. "Younger sister okay! She kept putting that song on while I was driving around and she sings loudly," he quickly defended himself but he couldn't help laugh at it as well. Clarke's laughter was contagious.

"Don't apologize, it's great," she let out a few final chuckles. "So what do you do when you're not helping your sister with her business?"

"I co-own a bar with a few friends downtown. The 100, maybe you've heard about it? We're near the college." He had remembered her mentioning finals; maybe she was one of the hundreds of college girls that weekly came by his bar. He doubted it though, he would have remembered her if he had ever seen her.

"Yeah sorry, I'm done with that college. I'm in medical school but I think I know what bar you meant. My friend Raven has been trying to drag me there for ages. She seems to really like it," she had always refused before but maybe she should check it out one of these days. If they were ever getting out of that elevator that is. She sneezed once more and glared at the innocent looking flowers.

"Bless you. And you should come by sometimes. You might like it."

"That sounds confident, but yeah, maybe I will. After I'm done with finals that is."

"Of course, wouldn't want you to fail," Bellamy agreed and Clarke nodded.

"Can't have that. But after finals I will definitely need the drinks, what better place than a bar right?"

He chuckled, "They are a great place for drinks yes. You should come next Saturday, I don't work on Friday," he explained and he wasn't sure what he was exactly offering, he just knew he wasn't against the idea of seeing her again. Not at all.

"Maybe I will," she replied and he noticed a teasing glint in her eyes. She was truly something else.

In that moment both were only staring at each other, unable to look away and unable to speak. The tension grew and Clarke appreciated the way he looked at her, she appreciated it a bit too much. She coughed, trying to break the silence. "So uhm, do you have a lot of deliveries to do after?"

"Why? Asking me out?" Bellamy teased and enjoyed the way she looked away.

"You wish. Just noticing you don't look so stressed as you were about it when we first got in." She hadn't heard him complain about his deliveries for a solid ten minutes. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy him relaxing but she did wish for him to get out of here on time. No one should deliver flowers till late at night just because of a stupid elevator.

"I guess you have a calming influence," he said and surprisingly realized he wasn't even joking. He enjoyed talking to her, something he wouldn't have predicted at the start of their time. "But you're right. I really do need to leave. If only this thing would work for us."

With a loud screech the elevator dropped a feet down on the right side, making Bellamy shove to the other side, right next to Clarke. "You okay?" she asked, looking if he was hurt somewhere.

"Yeah I'm good. Is this normal?" he really hoped this wasn't a sign the whole elevator was about to drop.

"Well at least it's moving again," Clarke muttered. She looked back at Bellamy who seemed to be staring intently at her. "What?"

"You're not freaked out about this at all," he observed.

Clarke shrugged. "Should I? It's not like we could do anything to stop the elevator if it was going to drop anyway."

"Well that's comforting," Bellamy muttered.

She laughed, "Bellamy, I don't know if you have noticed but we're stuck between the first floor. I'm not sure how much damage can still be done." She heard another scrapping metal sound and the elevator seemed to move down again. With a ding the doors opened again, freeing them from the small space.

"I guess this is goodbye," Clarke said and grabbed the flowers from the floor. "I should throw these out."

Bellamy looked at her and smirked. "Just give them to me. I'm sure I can think of something to do with them."

"Oh know he's chivalrous," Clarke joked and handed him the flowers. "Thanks."

"You know what Clarke, you're not the worst person to be stuck with in an elevator," he told her.

Clarke laughed at that. "I'm sure you say that to all the girls."

"Only the ones I get stuck with in an elevator," Bellamy added and winked at her. "Which to be honest, you're the first one."

"Well I would like to be able to say the same to you but unfortunately this isn't my first time stuck. Still you turned out not to be the worst company."

"Was that so hard to admit?"

"Guess not," she didn't want to turn around but she knew they couldn't just stand there. "You should probably call your sister. I'm sure she would love to know what's taking you so long."

"Oh right!" he cursed and quickly grabbed his phone. "I should-" he looked back at the door of the building.

"Go! I'll might see you on Saturday!"

"I'll see you on Saturday," Bellamy said before he turned around. He quickly sent Octavia a text and opened google. He just needed to know one thing…

_Flowers for people with allergies._

Roses. Well he had plenty of those in the truck and he was sure those big bouquets wouldn't miss a single rose.

* * *

She was back on her couch surrounded by books but she hadn't looked at them at all. Instead she had send a text to Raven, asking her to go to The 100 on Saturday. She wasn't sure what it is but she really did want to see him again and she decided to follow that feeling. Three knocks disturbed her texting and she cursed. "Not again."

She walked to the door, opening it slowly but seeing no one. She looked down and noticed three red roses, a card lying on top of it. She grabbed them and tried to see if the deliverer was still around but her hall was empty. She quickly read the card while she grabbed a small vase for the roses. She liked roses.

_Figured you deserved some flowers you can enjoy as well._

_See you Saturday._

_-Bellamy_

She smiled and put the card down continuing her texting with Raven. Yeah they were definitely going to The 100 on Saturday.


End file.
